polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukraineball
Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = Маïдан! |gender = |language = Ukrainian (official) Russian (co-official regionally) |capital = Kievball |religion = Orthodox Atheism Islam Judaism |friends = EUball NATOball USAball Germanyball Belarusball (Mostly) Iranball (Mostly) Polandball (Mostly) Georgiaball Croatiaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Australiaball BalticBalls |enemies = Satan Commie YUO OF MY! ALSO OF MY! Hungaryball Iranball (sometimes) Polandball (Sometimes) Romaniaball (Sometimes) Moldovaball (Sometimes) Commie's puppet (Sometimes) Frog eating backstabber! Armeniaball Flag Stealer you not real |likes = Salo, westernisation, ethnic nationalism, revolutions, pigs, OUN, UPA, EU ,Jamala, Ruslana, TechRax, Verka Serduchka, EverythingApplePro. |hates = Communists Lach Secessionists Jewcubes Islam Stalkers, Minorities, Radiation. |founded = 1991 |intospace = Yes |onlypredecessor = Ukrainian SSRball |nativename = Україномяч Ukrajinomiacz |notes =SMRT MOSKALAM! |bork = Salo, Salo|food = Salo|status = Wants into NATO and EU.|type = Slavic|affiliation = United Nations Anti-Big Bully|predicon = Ukrainian SSR}} Ukraineball is a country in Eastern Europe. Son of Soviet Unionball and hates Russiaball for taking Crimeaball and attempting to take Novorossiyaball. Modern history of Ukraine In 1986 when Ukraineball was of the Soviet Unionball, Ukraineball's nuclear factory exploded and was known as Chernobyl Disaster. It did more harm to Belarusball than Ukraineball. Ukraineball escaped from Soviet Unionball on 24 August 1991. Since then, Ukraineball had two revolutions. One in 2004, the Orange Revolution, and the (Euro) Maidan one in 2014. Currently Ukraineball has troubles with Russiaball, as it annexed his Crimeaball clay. At the same time, Novorossiyaball decided to secede from Ukraineball, but it's not recognized by anyone yet. Relationships Friends * EUball - Can I into you ? Plox, plox. * NATO - Plox save me from Russia bully. * USAball - Help me against bully Russia! But now you are going to be friends with bully. Brease don't! * Germanyball - Can I into EU ? Sanction Russia. * Polandball (Mostly) - We are Slavic brothers and both hate Russia. But Poland never forgets 1943. POLAND YOU DESERVED IT!!!!! YOU ANNEXED ME BEFORE. * Georgiaball - Both have a strong hate for Russia for stealing clay. * Croatiaball - Helped me by sending some people, military and money to help. * Balticballs - Also hate Russia. Neutral (Frenemies) * Polandball - STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY CLAY. LVIV, STANISLAWOW AND TARNOPOL ARE OF MINE NOT YUORS!! 1943 BEST DAY OF LIFE!!!! * Romaniaball - We both hate Russia and can into friends but LET ME BUILD BYSTROYE CANAL AND NORTHERN BUKOVINA IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! * Moldovaball - We are good trading parteners that give each other economic privileges BUT HOTIN AND BUDJAK IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! * Iranball - He gibs best Oil to me, but I've heard You are best friend of this BIG Satan Russiaball and You recognized as Russiaball And please stay Neutral in my conflict. Enemies * Russiaball - LEAVE ME ALONE! PUTIN HUILO!! WHAT'S YUOR PROBLEM?!? * Hungaryball - [[Carpathian Rutheniaball|'CARPATHO-RUTHENIA']]' IS OF MINE NOT YUORS!' * Crimeaball - Traitor!!! But you're pretty. * Novorossiyaball - Another won of dose tratiors... * Belarusball - Stop ranting about Chernobyl disaster of 1986. You deserved it. * Franceball - I thought you were my friend but then you recognised Crimea as Russia. Medieval history of Ukraine In the 7th century B.C. Scythiansball lived in what is now Ukraineball. Later Ancient Greeceball settled on the north coast of the Black Sea and they founded city states there. In the 5th century A.D. Slavicball settled Ukraineball. In the 9th century, Swedish Vikings sailed along rivers into Eastern Europe. Some settled in Ukraineball. In 882 a Viking named Oleg captured Kiev and it became the capital of a powerful state. In 988 under Vladimir I Ukraineball converted to Christianity. But in the 11th and 12th centuries the state broke up into fragments. In 1240, Mongol Empireball conquered southern and eastern Ukraineball. However northern and western Ukraineball remained independent until the 14th century when it was taken over by Kingdom of Polandball and Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball. They drove back Golden Hordeball and Crimean Khanateball. However Crimean Khanateball still held Crimea and in the 15th century they become dominated by kebab. In the 15th and 16th centuries some serfs (halfway between slaves and freemen) ran away from the Kingdom of Polandball to Ukraineball. They were called Kozaky (Cossacks), which means freemen. The Cossacks formed self governing communities. Eventually they united to form Cossack Hetmanateball led by a hetman (general). However in the late 17th century Poland-Lithuaniaball came to dominate western Ukraineball while Russian Empireball dominated eastern Ukraineball. Then in the 18th century Catherine the Great, Empress of Russia was determined to absorb eastern Ukraineball into Russian Empireball. In 1764, Cossack Hetmanateball was abolished. In the 18th century Poland-Lithuaniaball was declining and in 1772-1795 Russian Empireball and Austrian Empireball decided to take Poland-Lithuaniaball clay. Most of western Ukraineball was taken by Russian Empireball (except for a small strip in the far west, which went to Austrian Empireball). Finally in 1783 Russian Empireball conquered Crimea. Gallery Artwork Ff7gfyohhrav8arfjmmm.gif|Is of happenings Ukraine card.png Ukraine and Romania.png polskaukrainya.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Ukraine.png Ukraine eurovision.png Europe and East Asia.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png ZtlikzY.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Forgiveness.jpg Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png 04yV0zc.png Z1tvf5E.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Rusyn's question.png 10636082_367118116778361_5734779760179915099_n.png QOKfx6X.png RzTDWbi.png.png CQlB0fk.png Food.png ModernPolishHistory.png auQ84PZ.png 'uZqPbcY.png 'g7k3hC3.png QXODtgk.png 'zjzOdW0.png 5igvpK4.png 1vt3Nw1.png BqtqFFB.png nwVpOxE.png Poland-Ukraine.png Goose.png UClmoX5.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Ukraine Stronk.jpg Lviv independent from ukraine.png Poland-Ukraine.png Vo0XLbD.png Soviet Sneeze.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 1yUy0Ii.png 1167685_1480160162200939_6656031696146531947_o.jpg CTG40mJ.png Reddit icisimousa SuperUNman.png 60hfhy5.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka won't help Ukraine About Vladivostok.png Time Travel.png KDj7zER.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT1.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT2.png 'pEqSpSN.png See also *Facebook page cs:Ukrajinaball es:Ucraniaball fr:Ukraineballe pl:Ukraineball ru:Украина Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:Russian Haters Category:Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Orhodox Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Black sea Category:Communist Removers Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Blue Yellow Category:Homosex Removers Category:Former Soviet Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Anti Communism Category:Vodka haters Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukranian Speaking Countryball Category:Remove Vodka Category:Homosex remover Category:Commie Removers Category:Second World Countries Category:Kebab Category:Jewish Category:Christian Category:European Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Remover of kebab Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab Hater Category:Kebab removers Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Black Sea Category:Russian haters Category:Seperatist removers Category:Female Countryball Category:Euro removers Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Bullied Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Jew Removers Category:Anti Semite Category:Ukraine Category:Ukraineball Category:Sanitation Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Former USSRballs